Welcome to the Enterprise
by VikingShadow
Summary: After the movie. The Enterprise brings on a new staff member with an unusual past. How will she fit in with the crew? Will her fear of Spock be overruled by desire? Spock OC
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek

Stardate 2261

"Welcome back to the Enterprise!" exclaimed Captain James T. Kirk with a wide grin.

Ariantje returned his greeting with a nervous and quiet "Thank you Captain. It is a ….pleasure to be back".

It had been nearly 3 years since Ari had left the Enterprise, to return to Earth, the home she had left so many, many years before. So much had happened in those 3 years. She was very nervous and apprehensive about being back on the starship.

"When I saw your name on the list of civilian contractors, I had to bring you back., explained Captain Kirk. "Bones has been hounding me forever to get him some help around here. I figured you would be the perfect choice, seeing how you have been with us before."

"That was very thoughtful of you Captain", replied Ari. "I never dreamed I'd get a posting with Star Fleet my first time on the roster."

"Please, my name is Jim, just like before."

They walked from the transport craft docking area towards the main part of the ship. The Captain chatted continuously on the trip to the bridge. Ari's contribution to the conversation was minimal - mostly because the Captain was telling her about the mission the Enterprise and her crew had most recently returned from. But also because she was absorbing her surroundings, taking in all the sights and sounds that the starship offered.

Ari was beginning to feel more comfortable the longer she was aboard. It was almost like . …..well, like coming home. She shook her head at how ridiculous that sounded! How far off from the truth can you get? She thought wryly.

Captain Kirk and Ari entered the turbo lift that would take them to the bridge.

The turbo lift doors slid open with a subtle "whoosh". Ari followed Kirk onto the bridge. The sight of the large expanse of space beyond the bridge windows took her breath away. Never in her wildest imagination growing up did she ever see herself on a starship!

The Captain announced her arrival to the crew on duty. Ari looked around the bridge, the faces that greeted her were familiar. There was Sulu at the con , Chekov at navigation and Uhura seated at the console monitoring communications and transmissions. And then there was Spock. The sight of _him_ brought back the cold chill of terror she had felt 3 years ago……….

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Her vital signs continue to improve. I believe she will be waking soon. Jim"._

"_That's good to hear, Bones. Spock, have you retrieved any useful information from the vessel we pulled these people out of?"_

"_Nothing useful, Captain. The computer system of the vessel is very primitive."_

_Ariantje was trying to focus on the conversation that was happening around her. She wasn't sure is she was dreaming or what. The voices sounded far off and she was sure they were much closer. She was trying desperately to open her eye, but here eyelids were so heavy._

_The conversation around her started to move away. Ari fought the battle with her eyelids and was beginning to win. Bright lights were her painful reward._

"_Captain, she is waking up."_

_Ari turned her head towards the voice. The face attached to it slowly came into focus. It was pale, framed with jet black hair and…..what the ?!*?! Ari screamed in total terror. Aliens! She had been abducted by aliens!! The room swiftly went black, Ari had fallen back into unconsciousness._

________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome back to the Enterprise, Miss Brant" Spock greeted her.

Ari only nodded in response.

"Kirk to Bones" the Captain spoke into his communicator.

"Bones here" came the reply.

"I have your new intern here with me on the bridge. Can you come up and get to show her around?"

Bones replied - the exasperation evident in his voice - "Not now Jim! I've got a disaster on my desk right now! Besides, I'm not a damn tour guide!"

Captain Kirk chuckled. "Do you need any help?"

"No. I'll get it taken care of. McCoy out!"

"Well then." Kirk grinned at Ari. "I have some matters that I have to attend to before we can leave space dock." He turned toward his first officer. "Spock, would you be so kind as to show Ariantje to her quarters?"

"Of course, Captain." Spock strode towards the turbo lift. His gaze settled cooly on Ari. "This way please."

Ari followed the first officer onto the turbo lift. She hoped that the fear she felt was not evident on her face. Spock turned to face toward the doors, not appearing to notice her discomfort. Ari scooted around and as far back in the lift as she could get. She wanted no conversation with him and wanted as much space as possible between them.

She stood quietly, staring at the back of Spock's head. She could not take her eyes off of those ears! After what seemed an eternity, the doors of the turbo lift slid open. "Follow me please" Spock directed in a terse monotone.

Ari followed Spock down the corridor and to a side hall on the left. He stopped in front of the doors to her new quarters. Spock turned and faced her. "Your possessions have been delivered. I trust you will find everything in order." With that directive, Spock turned away sharply and strode back toward the main corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ari opened her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning. She looked around slowly, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. The room was darkened, but she was obviously in a hospital ward. There were various monitoring apparatus scattered around the room, emitting gentle hums and quiet beeps. Someone over at the desk noticed that she was awake, said something into and intercom and hurried to her side. The young woman informed her that the doctor was on his way to see her._

_The pounding in her head was beginning to diminish and she was able to sit up a little more and look around. Nothing looked familiar to her. She was desperately trying to piece things together, but her memory was NOT working, A wave of nausea overtook her and she had to lie back down._

_Two men entered the room and headed toward her bed. Neither of them looked familiar. Just where in the hell was she, anyway?_

_"I see sleeping beauty is awake! Welcome to my sickbay. I'm Dr Leonard McCoy. How are you feeling?"_

_"Not so good" Ari replied weekly. "Where am I?"_

_The younger, very nice looking man answered "you are aboard the USS Enterprise. Welcome. I am Captain James T. Kirk."_

_Ari closed her eyes and shook her head. "The aircraft carrier?"_

_At her question the two men looked at each other in disbelief. Ari felt just as confused as they looked._

_Captain Kirk sat down gently on her bed and took her hand. "What year is this?"_

_Ari thought for a few moments. "2014, I think" she replied._

_"Oh Dear God!" exclaimed Dr. McCoy. "How can that be?" With that comment he rushed out of the room, mumbling something about taking a closer look at something or other._

_Ari pulled her hand out of Captain Kirk's. "What does he mean? What is he talking about? I don't understand! Tell me what is going on!"_

_Kirk took hold of both of her arms in an attempt to help calm her down. "What is your name?"_

_"Ariantje Brant." She answered. "Why is the doctor so upset?"_

_"Listen to me. We will get this figured out. I promise." Kirk attempted to reassure her. "We found you and several others on a disabled ……spacecraft." He waited a moment to gauge her reaction before continuing. "We brought you all here, aboard the Enterprise, which is a starship."_

_"Star ship? I don't think I understand."_

_"The date is Stardate 2258."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stardate 2258" was still echoing in her head when Ari woke up the next morning. Even after 3 years she continued to re-live that moment of confusion and disbelief in her dreams. The dreams came less often and were less frightening than they were in the first weeks following Kirk's revelation. She and the others resuced by the Enterprise were subjected to a never-ending barrage of medical tests and interviews. At the end of each day she would fall into a fitfull sleep. She woke up many times either drenched in sweat or actually screaming. The dreams were always more intense after the sessions spent with the scientific officer Spock. His appearance had been so unsettling.

She supposed that being back on the Enterprise and also the short period of time that she had been near Spock had precipitated the dream last night. She let out a sigh. Ari hoped that this was not going to be a nightly occurance. Over the past couple of years she had been exposed to beings from other planets during the course of her studies on Earth. She was not as frightened of them as she had been. She had always believed that it would be naive for humans to believe that they were the only beings in the universe. But waking up to that reality unexpectedly have left some wounds on her psyche that obviously were not all healed.

Ari dressed quickly and called up the ships directory on the computer for directions to the mess hall. She had always had an escort accompanying her when she had been a guest on the Enterprise before. Now she was considered a crew member and would be expected to know her way around. She took one last look in the mirror as she headed out of her quarters. She was ready for whatever Dr. McCoy would throw at her on her first day of medical internship.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay! Thanks for the reads. I had to go do more "research" (i.e. 4th viewing of the movie) before getting this chapter out. Hope you like it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first few days on the Enterprise were hectic. Ariantje spent almost every moment of her shifts in sickbay glued to Dr. McCoy's side. The man was demanding and showed very little patience....toward anyone. At least she didn't feel singled out. She found that she enjoyed the time immensely, despite McCoy and his frequent rants and tangents. He was almost comical with his fatalistic views of illnesses and scourges around the universe.

After the first week of constant supervision and observation, McCoy was finally giving her a little more autonomy with the patients in sickbay. She was beginning to get in her groove. In her "previous life" (as she had started calling it) she had been a doc in a busy trauma center Emergency Room. The adrenaline junkie in her was still strong. Despite being over 250 years old, she thought wryly. Although she had encountered nothing as exhilarating as victims from a 5 car pile up, or the heightened tensions that came in with the gang bangers after a night of "turf war", she definitely had daily challenges in her routine. The advancements of medical technology were mind boggling. So was the fact that she wasn't just dealing with humans as patients.

McCoy sensed her uneasiness and exploited it at every chance he got. Physicals were a monthly affair aboard the Enterprise due to the stress and demands that were sometimes encountered. Ari was beginning to see a pattern in how McCoy was assigning the patients to his juniors. It's not that she disliked sentient beings, she just wasn't comfortable and always felt like a first year med student when it came to any complaints or illnesses. There probably was a method to McCoys madness to indoctrinate her to the healthcare of other beings.

Then Spock presented as scheduled for his monthly physical. Ari had hinted to Dr. McCoy that she really preferred to avoid the first officer. But after a very brief and terse tirade from McCoy she got the distinct impression that his feelings towards Spock were not that different than hers. She was going to offer to flip a coin for it, but figured that wouldn't be received well. Besides, where the hell would she get a coin to flip? She grabbed her tricorder off the desk and reluctantly headed toward the exam cubicle.

Prior to entering the cubicle Ari pulled up a medical reference regarding basic Vulcan physiology to quickly familiarize herself with normal parameters before beginning Spocks physical. Satisfied that she had enough information to conduct a decent exam, she entered the cubicle with as much confidence as she could outwardly muster. "Hello Commander Spock. Good to see you today."

Spock raised an eyebrow at her greeting. The damn bastard could see through her bravado! At least he didn't admit it. "Hello Doctor. Thank you."

Ari commenced using the tricorder to evaluate and record Spock's physical assessment. Satisfied that enough information had been obtained, she took a glance at the results. A frown knitted her forehead. The readings were not what she had expected. She passed the tricorder over Spock's body again. The results were unchanged. She quickly pulled up the reference for Vulcan physiology to make sure she had looked at the right data before. She then cross referenced her assessment with Spock's previously recorded physicals. Those findings matched almost perfectly.

"Is there something the matter Doctor?"

Ari looked up at Spock. "Well, your vital signs are way out of the normal parameters for a healthy Vulcan male. I thought that maybe the tricorder was malfunctioning, but the results that I recorded today are identical to previous findings on your health record, which are noted as being "normal for this patient". I don't understand the reasoning."

"I am only half Vulcan. My mother was human. It is only logical that my physiology would reflect this Doctor."

Ari stared at Spock with a look of disbelief. "Your mother was human? What, are you joking with me?"

Ari could have jumped out of her skin when the response to her question came from Dr. McCoy standing behind her. "Spock doesn't know how to joke. That part is all Vulcan."

"I fail to see how my parentage would be thought of as a subject of comedy" Spock responded.

Ari turned to face Dr. McCoy and reported "Commander Spocks physical is complete. The results are in line with previous findings. As such, he is fit for duty." Her assigned task done, Ariantje high tailed out of the exam cubicle as quickly as possible. She nearly collided with a member of the nursing staff as she went through the door.

Spock and McCoy both watched her less than graceful exit. "Being around you sure puts a bee in her bonnet" mused Dr. McCoy.

"Doctor, I am not familiar with that metaphor."

"It means......you get her very excited." McCoy chuckled.

Ariantje tossed the tricorder on the desk as she exited medical bay. Her head was spinning, she felt totally confused. What was it about that damn Vulcan, no _half-Vulcan_ she corrected herself, that made her heartbeat quicken and all sense of control fly out the window?

She was pretty sure the rest of her day was beyond salvage. She went to her quarters, poured herself a glass of Jack (thank the stars they kept that around!) and gulped it down. She then buried her head in her pillow and waited for sleep to come. And it did......

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ariantje looked at the faces of those seated around the conference table. There were half a dozen other survivors from the drifting vessel that were well enough to attend. It had been little more than 24 hours since she had woken up and the Captain of the Enterprise had explained where...and when....she was. The others looked as lost and confused as she was. Presiding over the meeting was Captain Kirk, First Officer Spock and Dr. McCoy._

_Captain Kirk began the meeting with a brief explanation how the Enterprise had picked up an unidentified vessel with its sensors and had received no reply with multiple attempts at contact. Sensors also had picked up multiple faint signs of life. A small team was beamed aboard the vessel to verify the information. Once on board, the away team located 22 life forms in separate cryogenic capsules. All capsules were beamed onto the Enterprise. All personal effects that were found on the vessel were also brought on board. _

_Kirk then turned to his First Officer, "Spock, would you please share with everyone what you have learned?"_

"_I have been able to find information regarding the rescued vessel in the archives. The space shuttle "Resurrection" was comissioned by NASA in 2010. Records indicate that it was to be used, along with a number of other similar vessels, to safely transport humans away from Earth in the event of a cataclysmic disaster." There were nods of agreement from some of the survivors present. _

_Spock explained further. "The stated purpose of this action was to be able to return to Earth when conditions were favorable. The use of cryogenics would make it possible to allow the Earth enough time to heal and yet those people would still be young enough to reproduce and repopulate the planet." _

_"In April of 2014 it was determined that a very large meteroite was on a collision course with Earth. This prompted NASA and the government to initiate the selection and cryogenic preservation of various individuals. By July of that year it appeared imminent that the meteor would strike Earth. Several loaded shuttles were sent into space, one of which was the "Resurrection"._

_Spock continued. "Within six months it was evident that the meteor had altered from the original course. Earth was no longer in danger. NASA proceded to retrieve the shuttles it had sent into space, however they were unable to locate or establish communications with the "Resurrection". Eventually the "Resurrection" and her occupants were considered a loss and no further attempts were made to locate her."_

_Ariantje started to cry._


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke with dampness still on her cheeks. Her heart ached with the feelings of desolation and absolute abandonment. This was the dream that haunted her every waking hour. The full realization that the survival of the passengers onboard the Resurrection, _her survival_, was nothing more than a footnote in the history of space travel. Those people at NASA who were responsible for her life had given up so quickly on finding them.

Although she had learned later that wasn't quite the truth, the search had lasted well over 10 years, she still felt the intense disappointment of an unwanted puppy. She blamed _him_ for that. In his report he could have at least mentioned that NASA did search in vain for an extended period of time.

With that thought, Spock was once again in the forefront of her thoughts. What was it about him that refused to let go of her? "Damn it anyway!"

Ariantje kicked her legs out of bed and sat up. She was greeted by a spinning room and a wave of nausea. She looked over at her bedside table at the empty Jack bottle and silently cursed herself. "A lot of good you did for me last night!" The throbbing in her head only intensified in blaring mutiny.

"Computer, what time is it?"

"0650" stated the monotone female voice. Ari wondered if it could be personalized to be a sexy male voice. That would definitely be more welcoming in the morning.

"Aw, crap!" Ari quickly headed towards the shower. She usually reported to sickbay by 0700. The last thing she needed was a tirade from McCoy with her head pounding the way it was. What a way to start the morning!

It went down hill from there.

Ariantje strode through the doors of sickbay at 0715. She had minimal makeup and her still damp hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was late, but at least she was presentable. Dr. McCoy looked up from his desk as she entered. Great. Why couldn't he have been doing something somewhere else this morning?

"Doctor Brant! How nice of you to join us this morning! I need to speak to you". The impatience could clearly be heard in Dr. McCoy's voice.

Ari cringed inward, both because of the tongue lashing she was about to receive and because of the throbbing that continued behind her eyes. She entered McCoy's office and sat in the chair he motioned her towards.

He started to speak, then stopped with a concerned frown. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, of course. I just overslept and was rushed to get here." Ari replied.

"Bullshit!" countered McCoy. "I believe you have a hangover! How come I wasn't invited to the party?"

"There was no party" Ari simply replied.

Dr. McCoy's frown deepened.

She held up her hand to stop him from speaking. "Please don't ask for the specifics. It's really not worth your time." Ari begged.

"Very well….for now. I have a project that I would like you to take over from me, I simply do not have the time with all of the other administrative duties that fall on me. Are you up to it, Doctor Brant?"

"Of course." Jump first, check parachute later……..

"One of my duties as Chief Medical Officer is to help with the crew evaluations. Seeing how you are becoming familiar with the majority of the crew by doing the physicals, I thought that it would be reasonable to delegate it to you," explained McCoy. "Are you interested?'

"Well", thought Ari to herself, "that does sound reasonable." After all, she still considered herself an outsider on the ship and felt that the others did too. So, friendships and bias wouldn't be an issue. "I would be delighted to help" she informed Dr. McCoy.

"Well, you had better get going! The Evaluations Committee started at 0715. They meet in the Captains Conference room." McCoy had a goofy grin on his face.

Ariantje shot McCoy a rueful look. Great, only 6 minutes late for her first committee assignment.

"Good luck" called out McCoy as she practically ran out of sickbay. "You're gonna need it, kid," he mused to himself. "You're gonna need it."

______________________

Ariantje practically ran through the corridors and to the turbo lift that would take her to the conference room. She stopped outside of the room to take a moment to catch her breath and smooth back a couple of loose tendrils of hair. The doors slid open and she purposefully stepped into the room. There was one lone occupant, sitting at the large conference table, intently studying a small computer screen.

At her entrance First Commander Spock raised his head and met her gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I must have the wrong conference room", stammered Ari. "I am supposed to meet with the Evaluation Committee. Doctor McCoy told me it was here. I apologize for the intrusion." She took a step backwards towards the door.

"There is no 'Evaluation Committee' on board the Enterprise that I am aware of." Stated Spock matter of factly. "Doctor McCoy and I simply meet once a week to perform crew evaluations."

"Only you and Doctor McCoy?" was all that Ari could squeak out.

"As First Officer of the Enterprise, one of my assigned duties is to do crew evaluations for the Captain. Either the CMO, or his appointee are also involved in the process. Please, sit down. We are already behind schedule for today." Spock looked at her pointedly.

Ari pulled out a chair across from Spock and slowly sat down. A small computer screen rose up out of the conference table for her to utilize. She stared blankly at the screen, trying to bring her vision and mind into focus on the task at hand. However, the most intense thought in her brain right now was....revenge. Doctor Leonard McCoy was officially on her "shit list". She was 100% positive that he intentionally tricked her into this position. "Evaluation Committee" my ass!

Spocks cool, nearly monotone voice broke through her scheming thoughts of how to get back at McCoy. "Doctor Brant, do you have anything to add to Ensign Wright's evaluation?"

"Uh, no. Ummm. It seems appropriate." Concentrate on the task at hand, she told herself. You can deal with McCoy later!

Spock pulled up the next personnel file from the database. While he intently read the information on the computer screen, Ariantje looked at him over the top of hers. She watched as his eyes quickly darted from one side of the screen to the other. Beautiful but sad eyes, she thought. She remembered a saying - "the eyes are a window to the soul". She wondered if that was true of all humanoid species? But then, Spock was half-human. What emotion did lie behind those eyes, she wondered.

Spock looked up at her unexpectedly. Ari felt her face flush warm and a tingling run down her spine. She quickly glanced down at the screen in front of her and recognized the name of the crew member in question. She felt Spock's very intent gaze upon her for a long moment before he returned it fell once again to the file in front of him. She felt a fluttering in her chest at his glance. This time, it was a .......... pleasurable sensation. Ari shook her head slowly. What was it with this guy anyway?

This was going to be a long day!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry this has taken a while to update!! My job required some travel last week. The good news is that I was able to see the movie AGAIN for the 5th and 6th time. I will say that is enough until it is available on DVD. I was starting to critique the editing! Anyway, this is a short chapter, sorry. Just kind of a filler. Thanks for the reviews adding me to your favorites!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Luckily, the required crew evaluation were completed by 0930. By that time the throbbing headache had decreased considerably. Ariantje had not had time to dwell on her anger towards McCoy. Spock was a very precise task master when it came to completing the required evals for the current week. There was no wandering from the subject.

As the final eval was finished, Spock closed out the program and both computer screens sank back down into the conference table. Ari closed her eyes and rubbed her temples absently, hoping to chase away the last remnants of her hangover. The action was noticed.

"I have observed that you do not feel well today Doctor. Perhaps you should report to the medical bay for an evaluation." Suggested Spock.

Ari opened her eyes and met his earnest gaze. "Actually I'm feeling much better than I was earlier. And it is nothing that a little more time won't cure."

Spock arched a quizzical eyebrow. If he understood what she was hinting at, he made no other indication. He simply stated "Very well Doctor Brant. Our evaluations for this week are concluded." He stood from the chair. "Will you continue to do the evaluations, or will Doctor McCoy resume the responsibility?"

"From the conversation we had this morning, I believe that I have assumed the responsibility."

"Understood. Next week there are several more evaluations that will need completed. It is imperative that we start on time in order to have them completed in the allotted time. Perhaps you will refrain from any activity that causes you to feel ill. Good day, Doctor"

Will that remark, Spock gave a curt nod toward her and left the conference room.

Ari stood there staring at the door he had just exited. "Arrogant ass!" she cursed under her breath. Then she let out a surprised "Hah!" Had Spock actually been _sarcastic_ with that remark? She didn't have time to think about it.

"McCoy to Brant." The communicator blared.

"Brant here."

"Are you finished with evaluations?" There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

Ari rolled her eyes. As if he didn't know. She was pretty sure that the activity always had, and always would, conclude "in the allotted time" as long as Spock was involved. "Yes. I am on my way back to medical." McCoy had renewed her vow for revenge. Although.... she was beginning to have more of an interest in figuring out what made Spock tick, but irritating McCoy would have a more immediate gratification.

"McCoy out!"

Dr. McCoy was picking through various vials on a shelf when Ariantje entered medical bay. She had decided on her way there from the conference room that she would keep her cool, for the time being. Her head still hurt too much to get into a verbal battle with McCoy. But she was looking forward to it.

McCoy turned and greeted her with a smirk. "So….how'd it go?"

She smiled sweetly. "Just wonderful! I had a delightful time, actually. Thanks so much for giving me this opportunity. Commander Spock is very helpful."

McCoy's smirk fell to a look of confusion or disappointment. Ari didn't hang around to analyze it. Instead she turned to leave medical bay. "I'm going to go get a late breakfast. Be back in a few!" He didn't see it, but she now had a satisfied smirk on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariantje sat in the cafeteria staring into her coffee. The place was nearly deserted at this time of day. The last of her headache had finally melted away. She was deep in thought, unaware of the uniformed man coming toward her.

"May I join you?"

Ari looked up into the startlingly blue eyes of Captain James T. Kirk. "It's your ship" she quipped without thinking.

Kirk stopped in mid motion as he was sitting down, a look of surprise crossed his face, quickly changing to one of concern. He slowly finished sitting down.

"I 'm sorry Captain. I've had a very trying morning so far." Ari tried to give him an apologetic smile, but it resembled more of a grimace.

"So fill me in. Is Bones giving you grief this morning?" Kirk asked as he started eating.

Ari looked at him warily. How could she explain to him the full range of emotions she had been through in the past 12 hours? The feelings of abandonment and utter loneliness that the dream always evoked, the ire that McCoy seemed to enjoy bringing out and the absolute internal turmoil the his First Officer was causing her. She was feeling completely overwhelmed

"I don't think I belong here", she blurted out. "I don't belong anywhere in this…..this lifetime. Do you realize that I'm almost 300 years old, according to the year I was actually born?" She felt hot tears welling up in her eyes that threatened to spill down her cheeks. But she was able to keep them in check.

For once James Kirk was at a loss for words. He felt helpless at Ariantje's admission. It certainly was not the response he thought he was going to get. He knew that Ari and Bones frequently had disagreements and arguments. They both had sharp tongues, so he figured they'd had a spat this morning. But instead, Ari appeared to be having an emotional meltdown in front of him.

"You're looking pretty good for your age!" he grinned at her. Okay, that was pretty lame. But what else was he supposed to say?

"You're missing the point." Ari retorted. "I have spent the last three years trying to find my niche in a world that I don't know! Sure, it's still 'Earth', but a hell of a lot of things have changed. It's like I don't have a home. I have no family, I don't have anyone that I can talk to and share memories with. There were less than 30 people that survived the Resurrection, They are the only people that I have anything in common with."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down." Kirk reached out and took her hand in his. "Have you stayed in contact with any of the other survivors?"

"Only two of them. But we're not close." There was silence between them for a few moments.

"Do you want to end your assignment on the Enterprise and return to Earth?" Kirk asked.

"There is nothing for me there. I wasn't able to find employment there. No one wanted to take a chance on someone "with archaic education and ideas towards medicine" according to my advisor. She was quite shocked by your request to have me here." Ari remembered vividly the look of disbelief on Dr. Savain's face when she informed Ari that an offer had been extended, by Starfleet, no less.

"I remember the thought that I was returning home the first day I was here. Crazy, huh? "

"No! I know exactly what you mean. This ship is my home. These people are my family," Kirk replied. He meant it with his entire being. The Enterprise and her crew were his life and he could not imagine being anywhere but here. He was glad that Ari felt that way.

"So, what has happened that brought all this to the surface this morning? This is the first time that I've seen you so….., what I mean is, you always are pretty cheerful when I see you."

"It was probably my bed partner last night."

"Huh??" Who ….?

Ari shook her head. "No, it was a bottle of Jack. Hangovers and McCoy are not very compatible."

Kirk grinned. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Did he get you with a hypo?"

"Worse. I got Spock."

"Spock's not that bad. He is actually a great guy. You just need to get to know him better."

"Get to know him better?" Ari stammered and felt her face get hot.

Kirk frowned at the reaction. He didn't get the opportunity to ask.

McCoy's annoyed voice came over the comm. "Doctor Brant to sickbay stat!"

Ari responded "On my way." Standing to leave she stopped long enough to look at Kirk. "Thanks Jim, for listening."

"We're family. Anytime." He smiled.

Ariantje left the cafeteria hurriedly enroute to whatever emergency was waiting in sickbay.

Kirk remained in the cafeteria for a few minutes, deep in thought. He had an idea. He looked toward the doorway that Ari had exited through several moments earlier. Yep, he had an idea. And a damn good one at that. He grinned to himself.

He contacted Spock on the bridge. "Spock, meet me in the conference room in 5 minutes, I need to talk to you,"

With that, James T. Kirk headed out of the cafeteria towards the conference room. He had an idea…….


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I had a question regarding the pronunciation of Ari's name. The way I believe it is pronounced is "airy-ante" or "airy-auntie". It is an ancestral name I found while researching my genealogy. I though it was cool and definitely different. Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Two days off! Two full glorious days. Ariantje was lying in bed after a surprisingly restful night of sleep. She stretched out and yawned, just enjoying the fact that she didn't have to report to the medical bay. McCoy had informed her at the end of her shift the previous day that she was overdue for some time off. She gladly accepted without an argument.**

**How long had she been on the Enterprise, anyway? Five, no six weeks. "Wow!" she thought, "I really do need a day off." She idly wondered if Jim Kirk had anything to do with McCoy's directive. It had only been two days ago that she had had her minor meltdown in the cafeteria. Whatever the reason, she was thankful for the time off.**

**The thought dawned on her - what do you do on a day off on a starship cruising through the universe? It's not like she could go to the shopping mall across town!**

"**Computer, what is available for leisure and recreation onboard?"**

"**Recreation rooms 3 and 6 are located on deck three. There an additional recreation room on deck five" was the computerized response.**

"**What activities are offered in the recreation rooms?**

"**There are a multitude of mentally and physically challenging activities available." The computerized voice responded. Ari swore she could hear exasperation in the voice. Is it possible to piss off the computer by asking too many questions? She wondered.**

"**What social areas are there?"**

"**The Officer's Lounge is on deck 5. The library is on deck 6."**

**Physically and/or mentally challenging activities did not sound appealing to Ari. The library seemed a reasonable choice to spend some time relaxing. She took her time getting showered and dressed for the day. Around midmorning she went in search of the peaceful sanctuary that the library would offer.**

**She was surprised by the number of actual printed books that the Enterprise had in her collection. The library was a very inviting place indeed. Ari spent several minutes browsing among the books trying to decide what subject was of the most interest. Nothing really piqued her interest. She sat down at a terminal to search through a subject index to find something interested. For some reason that totally escaped her she typed in "Vulcan history" in the query field.**

**There were painfully few resources for her chosen subject. There were no actual books on the subject, but there was a small database available in the computerized offerings. "OK Spock, what makes you tick?" she thought to herself as she opened the first database concerning Vulcan and its people.**

**Ari soon realized that all of the recorded information regarding the Vulcan race was very generic and superficial. Many of the observations were simply assumptions of the author. It seemed that none of the publications were from a true Vulcan source, but rather from someone outside trying to peer into a culture they did not understand. She became frustrated with the lack of insight she had gained.**

**As luck would have it, the object of her study just happened to be walking into the library at that very moment. What were the chances of that?!? She felt like a silly schoolgirl who had just gotten caught passing a note to her best friend, by the cute boy named in the note. She hurriedly closed down the terminal she was using and searched for a quick escape route should Spock continue toward her.**

**She stood and started toward the section of the library that held books. "Doctor Brant, I wish to have a word with you." Spock called out behind her.**

**Ari turned toward Spock. "Is there something the matter Commander?" She was suspecting that her day off had just been cancelled. Perhaps there had been an emergency and she was needed in the medical bay. "Am I needed in sick bay?"**

"**No. I believe that you have a day of rest scheduled at this time. I am not here to interfere with that", was his reply. "I have a…..personal query." There was a momentary hesitation in Spock's voice. **

**The hesitation would have been missed by the casual observer. However, Ariantje was acutely aware of Spock's presence. All of her senses were tingling. She caught the uncertainty in Spock's admission. He actually looked **_**uncomfortable**_**. This was something she had never observed in him before. It made her uneasy.**

"**Of course, Commander. I hope I have the answer you are looking for" she offered.**

"**There is a social gathering this evening in the Officer's Lounge. Two of our crew members have announced their intention to marry. The Captain is hosting a celebration. I…… require a…..companion for the event." Spock explained.**

**Ari waited for more, but nothing more was forthcoming. Spock stared at her with his dark eyes. The intensity was unnerving. The silence between them grew. Ari realized he had said what he deemed was necessary and that it was her turn to respond.**

"**Are you asking me ……**_** for a date?**_**"**

**Ari saw a hint of exasperation cross Spock's face, It was gone in an instant. "I am asking if you will accompany me to the celebration. It will offer you an opportunity to socialize with others on the Enterprise."**

"**Did McCoy put you up to this?" Ari could see McCoy scheming something just to give her a challenge on her days off.**

**Spock tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow at her. Ari sensed another hesitation. "I have not spoken to Doctor McCoy about this. I do not believe he has any say in the matter."**

"**Well, ummm. Sure, I will…..accompany you. What should I wear?"**

**The corners of Spocks mouth twitched ever so slightly. "Clothing is appropriate for social gatherings among the crew. I will arrive at your quarters as 2030 hours." He turned on his heel and walked quickly away.**

**Ari stood there, gaping open mouthed. He **_**smirked! He actually smirked. She was wondering what the hell she was getting herself into. The one person on the whole ship that she was the most uncomfortable around had just asked her out. **_

_**And she had accepted.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ariantje was a civilian, not a Starfleet member. Therefore, she did not have a uniform. Her attire while on duty in the medical bay was the modern day equivalent of scrubs. She figured that was probably not considered appropriate for a social gathering, despite Spock's helpful suggestion. She had a very limited assortment of casual clothes to choose from. She finally settled on a midnight blue gown. She figured it was simple enough to be considered casual, but tailored enough to be semi-formal. She hoped it was appropriate.

She felt intensely nervous and was pacing around her quarters. "This is crazy!" she chided herself. She felt like she was waiting on her prom date. She pictured Spock in a tux, complete with bowtie and matching cummerbund that matched the color of her dress. She melted onto her bed in a fit of giggles. Now _that_ would be something to see!

At precisely 2030 the door chime sounded. Ari jumped. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She opened the door to greet her 'date'. Spock was standing patiently, his hands clasped behind his back. Both eyebrow shot up as he took in her appearance.

"Your attire is aesthetically pleasing" he stated. "You made a logical choice."

Ari bit back the "No thanks to you" comment that was on the tip of her tongue. She chose to thank him for his approval instead. She noted that Spock was dressed in what she assumed was Starfleet's approved off-duty uniform, which for all intent and purposes still looked like a uniform. At least the blues of his shirt and of her dress complemented each other. She had a very difficult time suppressing a giggle. They exchanged no further conversation as they made their way to the Officer's Lounge on deck 5.

Their arrival together to the Officer's Lounge did not go unnoticed. Ariantje caught the shocked look on McCoy's face and smiled sweetly in his direction. She also observed a reaction from Lieutenant Uhura. Her woman's intuition told her is was more than curiosity. It looked like thinly veiled jealousy.

Ari cast a sideways glance at Spock to see if he was aware of the attention they were receiving. He gave no indication if he did. Instead he directed her to their seats at the Captains table. Jim Kirk was already seated at the head of the table. He welcomed her with a wide grin and mischievously sparkling eye.

McCoy quickly sat down across the table from her. He leaned over the table as far as possible to speak to her in a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"The Commander was nice enough to include me in the celebration." Ari answered.

"Well I could have done that!" he snapped back.

"Well you didn't and he did." She fought the urge to stick her tongue out and say "nah, nah, nah, nah, nah".

McCoy rolled his eyes at her and took a large gulp of his drink. "Women" he muttered.

The guests of honor arrived and the festivities started. There was good music and good food and a number of toasts to the happy couple. Ari was enjoying herself immensely. Spock was actually an attentive companion and introduced her to various crew members and involved her in conversations.

Unfortunately for Ari, she had indiscriminately accepted multiple drink concoctions offered by Jim Kirk. She started to feel giddy and uncoordinated. Not a good combination for her.

She was gazing out the window that was the entire outside wall of the lounge, mesmerized by the stars sliding by. She was in total awe of the vastness of space.

"Doctor Brant?" Spock called out behind her.

Ariantje turned to respond. Doing so caused the room to spin. She reached out to Spock to steady herself. His quick reflexes saved her from a very ungraceful stumble. His arm wrapped around her waist as she fell into him. She gasped in surprise, "Oh!"

That drew some inquiring glances from others in the room. She looked up into very dark, penetrating eyes. There was a flash of emotion that quickly disappeared. Spock dropped his arm and took a crisp step backwards. "I did not mean to startle you."

Before she could respond, McCoy was at her side. "I'm taking you back to your quarters. You need some rest!" He growled between clenched teeth. He took hold of her elbow and started to guide her away. Her eyes remained locked with Spock's. His were unreadable, hers were wide with wonderment.

Protesting against McCoy would have only caused more interest among the others gathered in the lounge, so she followed quietly. Jim Kirk grinned and winked at her as they passed. McCoy kept her headed towards the door with a firm grip on her elbow.

"Uh, Bones?"

"Later, Jim. I'll be back shortly." He called over his shoulder.

Ariantje jerked her arm away from McCoy as soon as they were out of view of the lounge. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm taking you to your quarters!" He snapped back.

"What for?"

"You are drunk and making a fool of yourself."

"Excuse me?!? I am not! And even if I was, which I am not, what business is it of yours?"

They were drawing stares from other crew members that they passed in the corridor on the way to her quarters. One ensign looked pointedly at Ari and asked her if she needed any assistance. To which McCoy turned and commanded him to stand down. The ensign retreated as fast as possible.

"What gives you the right to direct what I do outside of medical bay?" Ari demanded.

"Calm down." McCoy attempted to soothe.

"Calm down? Calm down?!? Why should I. "

They had reached the door to her quarters. McCoy placed his hands on her upper arms to make her face him. "Listen. I'm just worried about you. You need some rest."

There was a genuine look of concern on McCoy's face. "I can tell that you aren't sleeping well. And I have reason to believe that you are using too much alcohol to try to remedy it."

"And how is that any different from what you do?" Ari shot back.

"I'm not the one making poor choices!" She could hear the anger raising in his voice. "Goodnight!" McCoy stalked off mumbling and grumbling loudly.

Ari entered her quarters, her head swimming in confusion and a little alcohol. What the hell just happened? She collapsed on her bed trying to replay the events of the evening. She had no clue what McCoy was driving at. What poor choices was he talking about? She gave up trying to figure it out. Her thoughts then shifted to the scene in the Officer's Lounge.

She could still feel the tingling sensation across her low back where Spock had held her. The look in his eyes as they met hers was unraveling her from the inside out. She had seen it in another man from her past life. It was the look of . . . . . Desire. He had masked it quickly, but she had seen it. The memory caused goose bumps across her flesh.

Her door chimed to announce a visitor.

"Computer, identify" she requested. If McCoy had come back for round 2, she wanted to have a heavy object to hurl at him as soon as the door slid open.

"Commander Spock" was the computerized response.

"Oh, shit." Not who she expected. The tingling sensations intensified. "Stop it!" she commanded her body, to no avail. She got up off of her bed quickly. "Enter" she commanded.

"Doctor Brant, are you all right?" questioned Spock.

"Yes, I'm fine. I apologize for what happened, I got a little dizzy. Thank you for saving me from an embarrassing fall." The words tumbled out.

"I presume that Doctor McCoy will arrange for you to be checked out in the morning?"

"What? No. I'm fine."

"I believe that Doctor McCoy is concerned about you."

"Hah! No he just feels an enormous urge to annoy me at every possible opportunity. He likes to see how far he can push me before I start shoving back. He was out of line tonight, though. I apologize for the situation,"

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Shove back." There was a very subtle twitch at the corners of Spock's mouth.

Ari smiled. "Not nearly hard enough. But I'm sure I will get my chance."

"I find it curious that you both seem to……enjoy……. taunting each other."

Ari could only shrug in response. She couldn't explain it. It was like it was a challenge to push each others buttons.

"I will take my leave now. Good evening Doctor."

"Commander, wait" she stopped before he exited her quarters. "Thank you for a nice evening. I enjoyed your company. I……" Ari paused. "Thank you."

"Perhaps we will have another opportunity to see each other again, socially. Good night."

Ari watched him walk away down the corridor as the door slid shut. Another date?

The goose bumps were back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Ari awoke the next morning. Strangely enough, she had no headache. "Told you so!" she smirked at the thought of McCoy's admonishments from the night before. Stranger still, the dreams during the night were quite….pleasing, and a little exotic. She woke up wondering about Spock's physical makeup.

She was exasperated with herself. Less than two months ago the sight of Commander Spock was enough to frighten her beyond words and precipitated very unpleasant nightmares. In the last week being in the same room with him caused a pleasant warmth to spread from head to toe and his touch left her tingling all over.

Her door chime sounded. The computer announced Doctor McCoy upon her request. "Oh hell, already?" Ari growled. She then granted access to her unwelcome visitor.

McCoy walked in and extended a medicinal patch towards her. "What's that, a peace offering?"

"It's a patch to cure your hangover. I figured you would be needing it." McCoy responded.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, _Doctor_, but I don't have a hangover."

McCoy took a step closer to Ari and studied her face closely. "Humpf!"

"I think you owe me an apology." Ari suggested sweetly.

"I do not. I was simply looking out for you. I will not apologize for that!"

"Ari jumped out of bed, her voice growing louder_. "_Looking out for me? You are my boss, not my brother! I don't need you telling me what to do outside of the medical bay."

"I'm not trying to be your brother. I just think that because of your past you are a little naïve about things." McCoy was obviously trying to control her rising temper. He obviously missed the mark.

"Naïve? McCoy what the hell are you talking about?"

"Spock!"

Ariantje stared at him. She was momentarily speechless. "What?" She finally asked incredulously.

"I saw how you were looking at him last night. You're getting all ga ga over him, like some little school girl."

Was it really that obvious, the sudden change in direction her emotions were taking?

"I am not! I find him …..interesting, that's all. Besides that, it's your fault. You are the one that assigned me to work with him."

McCoy hesitated. Ari believed she had gotten the better of him with that one.

'My fault? I assigned you to do crew evals, not date the First Officer. I'm the CMO for gods sakes, not Cupid!" McCoy was showing his exasperation. 'You are acting like a child!"

"Enough. McCoy get out, now! This is my day off and I am not going to stand here listening to you call me names! You need to mind your own damn business and stay out of mine!"

Ari walked over the door and moved her hand over the control panel. The door slid open, revealing a very surprised Spock. His hand was poised over the panel preparing to announce his arrival.

McCoy was the first to speak. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Spock's eyes narrowed and both eyebrows shot up.

"Get out, McCoy. Now." Ari commanded again.

A red-faced McCoy stalked out or her quarters. He glared at Spock as he brushed passed. Ari distinctly heard him muttering "pointy-eared bastard" as he stomped down the corridor.

"Good morning, Commander. I apologize for the rude welcome." She also had the sudden realization that the whole scene with McCoy, and the conversation now, was being conducted while still wearing a fairly skimpy night gown. She could feel her face turn warm. She knew she was blushing a bright crimson.

Spock evidently realized the cause of her discomfort. His gaze traveled from her eye down to her toes, and back again. Ari caught the same smoldering look that she had seen the night before. This time he was not as quick to veil his response.

Ari turned and walked to the wardrobe across the room. She pulled out a long wrap and quickly put it on. The tingling sensation that walked down her spine told her that Spock was watching her closely.

"Do I, or the Captain need to become involved with the issues between you and Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked.

"What?….umm. Oh, no. We were just having a normal argument." Ari was beginning to get a headache. She looked over at the medicinal patch that McCoy had thrown on her bed. Maybe she would need it after all.

"I do not believe that the emotional state that both you and Doctor McCoy exhibited can be classified as 'normal'. If there is an issue that effects the performance of any crew aboard this ship, it should be brought to our attention."

Ari let an exasperated sigh escape. "Honestly, Commander. It is only an argument. It has nothing to do with either of us being able to do our jobs."

Spock studied her for a moment, but did not respond.

"You haven't told me why you are here, Commander."

"I wished to inquire as to your well being this morning" was his straight forward response.

"I'm feeling fine, Commander. Thank you."

"Good day, Doctor. I must report to the bridge. He gave her a polite nod and left her quarters.

Ari stood staring at the closed door for a very long time. What…the…hell? What was it with McCoy? He was acting like the proverbial mother hen. He was irritating the heck out of her. And he was calling her names. He was being a down right pain in the ass!

What was the deal with Spock? Why did he stop by on his way to the bridge. Even more intriguing was the obvious way he revealed his emotions when she looked in his eyes. She believed that he had not meant for her to see it last night, even though he acknowledged her discovery by maintaining eye contact. This morning, however, was a blatant exhibition.

She walked over to her bed and snatched up the medicinal patch. She peeled the backing off and slapped it on her upper arm. "Damn you McCoy" she cursed out loud.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Sorry for all of the dialogue in the last 2 chapters. I felt it was important to establish the relationships between the characters. I'm thankful for all of the reviews and favorite adds. Stick with me, it will get better. (Spock is about to make a move …. Of some kind). :D _


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

McCoy was sitting at his desk the next morning when she entered the medical bay. He only glanced her way as she passed. She nodded in return. She noted his haggard appearance and guessed one of two things that would have caused that: one - he was in the medical bay all night working or two - he had had an affair with the scotch bottle last night. Considering the bay was all but empty, she guessed the latter. She decided to steer clear of the office for now.

Around mid-morning the medical bay doors opened admitting James Kirk. He was all smiles as usual. He gave her a quick wink and headed for McCoy's office. Ari grinned and shook her head. Why couldn't all men be as transparent with women as he was? It would sure make things more simple.

Ari continued inventory of a new shipment of supplies. She occasionally heard raised voices from McCoy's office. After a few minutes the door opened and Jim Kirk stuck his head out. "Uh, Ari? Could you come in here please?"

She marked her place in the supplies she was counting and made a mental note. She entered McCoy's office and immediately noted the fierce scowl on his face. Kirk was leaning casually against the desk, a look of concern on his face.

"It has been brought to my attention that you two aren't getting along very well. I don't think I need to tell you how important it is that you guys work well together. I need you both to always be mentally prepared for an emergency at the drop of a hat."

McCoy glared at the Captain. Ari frowned. "Captain, I promise you that the two of us don't have any problems working together.."

"I already told him that" snapped McCoy.

"I need to be confident in that." Stated Kirk. "You guys need to quit bickering all the time. Now, my suggestion is this: you two need to sit in here and get this figured out. And I'm not letting you out of here until you do." With that revelation, he pushed off of the desk and left the office, closing and locking the door behind him with a security override.

"What the hell?" Ari tried to open the door with no luck. "He can't do this!"

"He's the captain, he can do whatever he wants!" came McCoy's sarcastic reply.

They both watched Kirk as he perched himself on a table out in the medical bay and started flirting with the nurses. He was keeping an eye on them at the same time. "Childish punk" McCoy muttered under his breath.

Ari sat down heavily in a chair across from McCoy's desk. They sat there glaring at each other for several long minutes.

Ari finally broke the silence. "I don't think he's gonna let us out of here unless talk to each other."

"Probably not."

"I don't understand what the big deal is. We work together fine."

"Evidently your _boyfriend_ complained." His voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh brother! Not that again. McCoy, you've got a lot of nerve!"

"Listen, I know how Jim works. Everything is not always what it seems when he's involved."

"Don't change the subject." Ari snapped. "He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Yes, he does. He ordered Spock to take you out." He explained.

"So? At least I got to go out and do something."

"Don't you see? You're getting all googly eyed over someone who was _ordered to pay attention to you." McCoy seemed to be taking pleasure in his statement._

"_I am not 'googly eyed'. When did he tell you this?" Ari questioned"_

"_Before you came in here" McCoy answered._

"_So what is your excuse for the other night and yesterday morning?" _

_McCoy opened his mouth, but gave no response. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He could not give her an answer. He could not explain his actions to her any more than he could to himself._

_Ari was growing impatient waiting for an answer. "Well, I don't want to sit here all damn day. Can we at least do something to get Kirk to believe we worked things out?"_

"_I suppose" he answered._

_They both looked out at Kirk, still flirting with the nurses. McCoy motioned him over. He hopped off the table towards the office door. He put in his override code which unlocked and opened the door._

"_Can you two play nice now?"_

_Both of them nodded silently. "Good! I'll be keeping an eye out to make sure." He bid them farewell and left the medical bay._

_McCoy looked over at Ari. "How about lunch?"_

_She giggled. "Sure. You looks like you could use a cup of coffee, and that hangover patch you are so fond of."_

"_Already have it on" he admitted._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: OK. I know I promised less dialogue, but we had to learn what Kirks plan was, right? As always thanks for you faithful reading._


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

Spock entered the medical bay later that day. Ari was still involved with inventory, as was McCoy across the bay. She could see the look of disapproval on his face as Spock approached the area where she was working.

"Doctor Brant, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Commander."

Spock appeared to be formulating what he would say next. "Would you care to join be after your evening meal? The Observation Lounge offers a quiet social area."

Ariantje studied him for a moment before answering. She glanced over at McCoy who was failing miserably at hiding his interest in the conversation taking place across the bay. Given the information that McCoy had disclosed earlier in the day about Jim Kirks orders, she was curious. Maybe she could discover the captains reasoning for such a directive. "That would be nice, Commander. What time?"

They agreed on a mutual time. As Spock left she watched as McCoy's glare followed him out of the room. She still could not fathom why he took such an interest in her social life. McCoy's eyes met hers. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at her. She only shrugged in response.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ari made her way to the Observation Lounge. True to it's name, the view of open space greeted her as she walked through the open door. The outside wall was a solid window with multiple small groupings of comfortable chairs. She noted Spock had already arrived and was seated near the window. He stood and nodded as she approached.

A waitress arrived just as they both sat down and took their drink orders. Spock ordered plomeek tea, Ari deciding to start on the safe side, ordered water with lemon. She caught the slight raise of an eyebrow from her companion.

Ari looked around the lounge. There were no more than a dozen people scattered around in groups of 2 or 3. It was a quiet, relaxing atmosphere. Instrumental music was softly playing in the background. All in all, a nice place to kick back and hang out with friends, she thought.

"So…..how was your day Spock?" She was pretty sure 'small talk' was not the norm for a Vulcan, but it was worth a try. Besides that, he wasn't saying anything.

"Uneventful."

The waitress brought their drinks. "Wait! I would also like a……Cardassian Sunrise please." Looked like this might be a long night if she was only going to be getting one word answers! She was going to need something stronger than water.

Ariantje was on her fourth mixed drink. So far the conversation had consisted of basically job related duties. Ari asked questions, Spock provided answers. The lounge was beginning to fill up with others. One of which seemed quite interested in watching Spock and Ari. Lieutenant Uhura had arrived with two other crew members and was seated across the room. She kept a steady gaze in their direction.

"Has the situation between you and Doctor McCoy become more amicable?" Spock questioned.

"There really is no true animosity between McCoy and I." Ari corrected him. "However, the Captain paid us a visit today because of some concerns that were expressed."

Spock held her with a steady gaze. "I believed it prudent to inform the Captain of the argument that I witnessed. You and Doctor McCoy need to work well together."

"But, we do. We just don't…..communicate well…..I guess." She didn't know how else to put it. "Let me ask you something, Spock. Why did you ask me to accompany you to the party the other night?" Ari watched his face closely while he chose his answer.

"It was suggested that I ask you to accompany me." He simply stated.

"So, you were actually 'ordered' to take me?"

Spock raised an eyebrow questioningly. "No."

"Why did Kirk want you to take me?" Ari pushed. "Come on, Spock. I deserve to know why."

"Jim thinks that the two of us have a few things in common. He believes that I would understand some of the anguish you are suffering", he explained.

It was Ari's turn to raise an eyebrow. "How so?"

"He says that you expressed loneliness and frustration because of the missing years you have experienced. That you feel like you have lost your home. I, too, lost the planet that I called home."

"Oh", Ari considered this a moment. "But your planet was totally destroyed. How does that even come close to comparing. I still have the same planet. It's just…..different."

"True, but I believe I understand the reasoning to Jim analogy. I, too, have a new planet that has been established. But it is not the same. There are very few people there that I know, nor do I ….." Spock hesitated. "….feel comfortable there." He fell silent.

They both gazed out the observation window, watching the stars slide by. Both lost in their own thoughts and memories. Without turning to look at him, Ari asked "Why did you ask me here tonight. Was that suggested also?"

Spock turned to look at her. "No, I chose to seek out your company."

She reached across the short distance between them and touched his arm. "I'm glad." She smiled. His eyes sparkled in response.

Across the room, Lt. Uhura stared. Ariantje caught sight of this from the corner of her eye. "Spock, do you have a relationship with Lt. Uhura?" She asked out of curiosity, and self preservation.

"We work on the bridge together."

"Is that all."

"Yes, that is all."

"Why does she look like she wants to scratch my eyes out then?"

"We were close, in the past. I do not wish to discuss it."

"Fair enough." They were interrupted by the waitress bringing her fifth drink She decided that had better be her limit for the night. She was known to say and do things without discretion when under the influence. She did not wish to take the chance. She was truly enjoying the evening.

________________________________________________________________________

Walking back to her quarters with Spock, the alcohol hit full force. When they reached her door she couldn't help asking. "Spock, how do Vulcans share intimacy?"

Ari stared at him wide eyed and speechless when she realized that she just spoke the words out loud. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I mean, well, I was wondering, but I didn't mean to actually ask….Sorry?" She babbled near incoherence.

The corners of Spock's mouth twitched There was amusement flickering in his eyes. They both stepped into her quarters and the door closed behind them.

"Like this….." Spock lowered his forehead to meet with hers. He then took her hands in his and brought them to touch fingertip to fingertip..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Spock and Ari were standing just inside the door of her quarters. They were touching fingertip to fingertip and forehead to forehead. Ari closed her eyes. She felt the most amazing surge of energy being passed from his body to hers. She had never in her life experienced such an erotic sensation. It took her breath away. She felt weak in the knees.

Her eyes flew open and she took a step back from him. She was breathing heavily and felt dizzy. Spock opened his eyes slowly to study her. "Are you feeling ill, Ariantje?" He inquired.

"No" she replied weakly. "I…I wasn't expecting…. I don't know what I was expecting,"

"You did want an answer to your question, did you not?" Spock questioned.

Ari was embarrassed. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Spock. It was an inappropriate question." She was sobering quickly. "We'd better go to bed….I mean we had each should go to our own….beds…….to sleep." Okay, maybe not that quickly.

The amusement was flickering in Spock's eyes. "Agreed." He took a step to close the space between them and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Ariantje." He turned, opened the door and took his leave.

Ari stood motionless as she watched him walk away through the closing door. ""Wow." She whispered breathlessly.

The heat that had been coursing through her body from his touch was slowly cooling. She had an unbelievable feeling of euphoria. Medically speaking, she had no explanation for what she was feeling. She couldn't help but wonder where things went from there. If he could evoke such an intense response with just his touch, what else could he do?

Ariantje slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep that night. She awoke feeling totally rested and blissfully happy. There was still a remnant of the euphoria she had felt the night before. She felt happy and peaceful in a way she had not for quite sometime. She couldn't help but wonder again about what other mysterious powers the half-man/half Vulcan might possess.

________________________________________________________________________

McCoy noticed Ari as she entered medical bay. He immediately noticed a change in her demeanor. Not that she ever really had a problem, but, well she usually seemed to have a chip on her shoulder, or something. This morning she was smiling and had an air of confidence about her he had not seen before. She actually smiled and winked at him as she walked past his office.

This change vexed McCoy to no end. What gave her the right to be that damned happy anyway? Then he pondered what it was that would actually make a woman that happy overnight. The realization hit him like a photon torpedo right between the eyes. He tried to push the thought out of his mind. Surely she and….he didn't………..?

McCoy stood from his desk, heading out the door to find his Medical Resident. He found her conducting morning rounds on one of the patients. She was humming, yes she was actually humming, in his medical bay!

"Good morning, Doctor." He called cheerily - with great effort.

Ari turned to look at him. She smiled brightly. "Yes, it is. Good morning to you, too, McCoy," She turned her attention back to the PADD in her hand.

McCoy stood watching her for several moments. His irritation was growing.

Ari finished with the medical note she was entering. As she turned to leave the patient bedside, she noticed McCoy watching her intently with a frown on his face. "Is there something you needed?"

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked her flippantly.

"Unbelievably well. I haven't slept that well in ages." She practically gushed in excitement.

Now he was getting worried. She was unusually happy. Maybe she had contracted some odd virus that was affecting her personality or maybe she had obtained some form of illegal mood enhancer. No one was ever this happy, especially her, especially around him. He grabbed her by the elbow and led her towards an exam room, grabbing a diagnostic tricorder on the way.

"Where are we going?" She looked at him quizzically.

"I want to do a quick exam on you, something isn't right." Worry knitted his forehead.

"I can assure you, I am quite fine" she replied pleasantly.

"Maybe you are starting to have symptoms of some sort of delayed reaction from the cryogenic process you experienced." It was a possibility, he reasoned. After all, it was a primitive form of cryogenesis and there were no solid studies about it.

Ari started giggling. "That was over 3 years ago. I'm pretty sure I'm fine." But she happily submitted to his evaluation.

McCoy passed the scanner over her body. Nothing abnormal was detected. Her heart rate was slightly elevated, as was her body temperature. And her endorphin level was higher that normal. He scowled. Endorphin release was indicative of a few select activities.

"What did you do last night?" He asked.

Ari shrugged. "Oh, I ate and then went to the Observation Lounge for awhile."

"Did you engage in any strenuous exercise or other activity?" He demanded.

"Nope. Why are you asking, anyway?" she looked at him a little confused.

"Your endorph……who did you go to the lounge with?"

She smiled, shrugged and simply stated "Spock."

McCoy was really becoming exasperated. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "Did you two…..uh…. ?"

"What?" She started giggling again. "No, at least, I don't think so." She looked thoughtful for a minutes. "Not yet anyway."

McCoy was speechless.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Wow this is getting kinda long. THANKS for all of the reviews. They are the catalyst to keep going. I am seriously trying to wind this down…..but all kinds of situations are playing around in my head. Who knows which one will win.

Chapter 13

McCoy spent the rest of his day brooding in his office. Ariantje had flitted around medical bay like a happy damn little bird. It had annoyed him to no end. Why it annoyed him, he couldn't put his finger on. But it annoyed him none the less. What to do about it was another story. He left his office to end his day and hurried to his quarters. He was hoping to be able to follow through with his plan.

-----------

Ariantje was quite surprised when the computer announced that Doctor McCoy was at her door. He had been grumpy all day, so she had steered clear of him to the best of her ability. She was having a great day and was not going to let him put a damper on it.

She was even more surprised to open the door to a smiling McCoy in casual clothes. He looked quite good in blue jeans, but a little out of place at the same time. The black t-shirt he was wearing accentuated the fitness of his body that Starfleet uniforms camouflaged. She would never have guessed that he owned any t-shirts, much less have allowed anyone to see him wearing one. He held out a bottle of wine to her.

McCoy felt a touch of smug satisfaction at the look of surprise on Ari's face. She had been wreaking havoc on him lately, he was glad he could return the favor. "I was hoping you would join me for a little drink this evening?"

Ariantje raised an eyebrow while she studied him and contemplated his request. What was he doing? Less than 8 hours ago he was worrying over her like a damn mother hen and now he was….. What? She could think of no legitimate reason to turn him down. "Sure, why not." She ushered him into her small but comfortable quarters.

Ari pulled a couple of wine glasses out of the cabinet. McCoy made himself comfortable in one of the two chairs available in the sitting area and popped the cork on the wine bottle. She handed the glasses to him which he promptly filled. She took the glass he offered to her and sat down across from him.

"What's up Doc?" Ari grinned at the joke, which was lost on McCoy. Of course he'd have no clue. Bugs Bunny had probably faded away in the last 300 years.

"How are you feeling? I noticed you had a pretty busy day."

"So this is a house call. Do you always prescribe before you diagnose?" Ari held up the wine glass toward him before taking a sip.

McCoy chuckled and shook his head. "No, I just thought it would be nice to see each other outside of the medical bay."

Now Ari was curious. The two of them got along pretty well, in the medical bay. True, they bantered back and forth. Often to the point where observers believed that they were going to come to blows. But a personal visit, after hours and in her quarters? Alrighty then, she was willing to see where this was going to go. "Really?"

McCoy nodded.

"So, I'm curious. What was I doing this morning that made you think I was ill?" Ari watched with amusement as McCoy visibly squirmed.

McCoy cleared his throat. "Well, you were …acting….unusual", he stammered.

"Unusual. Well that is definitely a medical emergency. Maybe you should be admitted to intensive care?' Ari's smile evolved into a giggle as she watched McCoy's expression

"That's not very funny!" He glared at her, half serious, half mocking.

"McCoy, you have been acting 'unusual' around me for the past week or more. You gonna tell me why?"

McCoy was beginning to realize that his plan was not going to work. Evidently he was a little rusty at trying to be charming. He was beginning to feel his temper rise and could tell that Ari was enjoying the little barbs at his expense.

He contemplated his response. He could either skirt around the subject or he could ….."This thing you got going on with Spock. Is it serious?"

Artiantje looked at him for a moment, speechless. Again, she started giggling. "You went to all this trouble to ask about my love life?" Now she was laughing.

McCoy winced at the words 'love life'. He wasn't to happy with the visions that conjured up. "I just think you need to ….be cautious. He's not what you are used to. He's Vulcan."

"Half-Vulcan" she corrected him.

"Whatever. I just don't think he is what you should be looking for."

"What I should be looking for? I haven't been in a relationship for over 250 years. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for. But the playing field is a lot bigger now." She grinned.

"Exactly my point!"

Ari sighed. "You are over reacting. And it isn't really any of your concern."

"But I am concerned."

"Why?"

"Because……I am. You are a good colleague."

Ariantje was starting to come up with a theory. McCoy was showing an unneeded amount of interest in her relationship with Spock. Perhaps he was trying to take her attentions away from Spock and towards himself? Or maybe he really was just an overprotective mother hen. At any rate, she knew things needed out in the open.

"Leonard, I do appreciate your concern. It is nice to have someone that cares. I know I told you that I don't need a big brother, but it is kinda comforting having someone like that." She was trying to read his thoughts as she spoke. To see if he was going to act favorably to the suggestion. "Does that upset you?"

How was he supposed to answer that? He did not come here to seek a romance, he didn't think. But the idea of her with someone else was …. Disconcerting. Was it just because it was Spock? He tried to picture her in a relationship with Jim Kirk. That thought brought a smile to his lips. She would chew him up and spit him out pretty quick.

Then he tried picturing the two of them in a relationship. Given his personal experience, he still wasn't too keen on romance. But still, there was something that caused a spark between them.

"I don't know." He could not answer any other way.

"I would value your friendship. But beyond that, right now……well, I need to figure out some things. And you need to back off a little bit. Please."

"Yeah. You're right, I suppose." He shook his head. "I just don't want you to set yourself up to be disappointed…..or hurt."

"Thanks."

They sat, looking at each other for a while. Neither of them could think of anything to start a different conversation. It was actually a comfortable silence. It appeared that they had silently come to the same conclusion on the extent of their relationship. For now, anyway.

"I suppose, my work here is done." He grinned at her wickedly. He stood to leave.

Ariantje followed him to the door. He stopped her before she opened it. "Be careful, please." He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I will" she promised, as the door opened. She watched him walk away down the corridor. The man did look good in denim. "Hey, McCoy! Nice ass!" She couldn't resist.


End file.
